The Next Generation
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: The title says it all... Rating may be subject to change as and when my muse decides. This story follows; Harry, Draco, Albus and Scorpius as they change the wizarding world forever. Maybe a bit of Drarry. Definate Ginnybashing! Please Review! :
1. Changing the World

**A/N: I feel kind of bad for starting a new chapter fic, given that I've just put one on hold. But my muse isa tingling to write this, and if I don't I'll have a angry muse, and you won't like my muse when she's angry. Anyway please review, she likes them :)**

"Dad, dad wake up. I'm going to Hogwarts today!" Albus yelled jumping up and down on the bed next to me.

"Hey son, have you gotten everything packed?" I asked sleepily as I climbed out of bed.

"Just a few more things to put in."

"Well you go do that, and tell your brother to as well." I said shooing him off so that I could get dressed.

When I was done I went downstairs into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. My elder son walked in looking rather down.

"Dad, do you think Mum will be there?"

"I'm not sure James, I'm really not sure." He looked down at his feet, sniffed and shuffled out of the room.

My divorce from Ginny had hit him the hardest. Mainly because unlike Albus and Lily he had not witnessed the endless arguments that we had been having. James had been away at school, even as the divorce was finalised. He had been told but he didn't understand. It had been 6 months since the divorce, when things had come to a head in March and we finally filed for divorce, in some senses Ginny and I had never been right, but it had been a long time since we had been happy. The divorce was for the best, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" I called and they all rushed in, quickly taking their seats and digging in. Not spending all that long actually eating. When I heard the clatter of knives and forks I turned back to the table.

"Boys, go and do a final check of your trunks, I'll be up in 10 minutes to check, starting with you Albus."

My two boys scurried off leaving Lily and I to tidy the plates up. When it was done I went upstairs to check on the boys. Happy they both had everything that they'd need, I apparated the two trunks downstairs and then took them out to the car.

"Come on then, let's get going." I said gesturing to the car.

The boys and Lily ran over and quickly climbed inside. The drive to Kings Cross was a little over an hour, not particularly long. It didn't seem like that long when we arrived. I quickly parked the car and unloaded it before the four of us set off.

The station was jam packed and it took my absolute best efforts to get us all through to Platform 9 and 3/4 without incident. We arrived on the platform with time to spare, and I quickly got the boys things into the luggage cart. James soon ran off to find his friends, not wanting to drag out the goodbye. While Albus hung back with me and Lily.

I saw a familliar blond man standing opposite me. He looked across catching my eye before crouching down as I did.

"Albus, you see that blond boy over there?"

"Yes Dad."

"Be his friend. You can do that, for me?"

"Yes Dad, but why?"

"Because if you're his friend everything will be alright. Be the man I never was."

"I don't unde-"

"Albus, just be his friend, he'll need someone. I turned away from his father, you are better than me."

"But Dad, you're a good person."

"But not as good as you. Now you go get on the train. But don't forget. Be his friend. Be His friend and you will change the world."


	2. Breaking the Cycle

**A/N: this chapter is a lot shorter than the last but my muse is still bursting full of ideas, so multiple daily updates could happen, maybe. If you feed my muse enough. I'll give you a hint. She really loves...**

The morning had been quite hectic and for Scorpius, at least, excting. Today was his first day at Hogwarts. I had been dreading this day somewhat, all I could do was hope that things would be different for him.

"Scor- its almost time to go, have you gotten everything ready?" I called.

"Yeah, but, um Dad I meant to ask, will Mum be there, cause I'm not sure I can handle, I mean what if people judge."

"No Scorpius, she won't, and you won't be, I promise you won't."

I held out my hand and grabbed hold of his trunk so as to apparate us to Kings Cross. When we arrived I got Scorpius' things onto the train and then stood with him.

I looked up and spotted a still thin, still scruffy looking brunette. He met my gaze and we both turned to our sons at the same moment.

"Scorpius. Could you do something for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You see that boy over there." I gestured to Harry's son.

"Is that Harry-"

"Yes, that's Harry Potter, and his son. Try to be friends, or at least civil with him. He won't judge you because of me, or your name, or your house."

"Why?'

"I don't want you to make the same mistakes as me, don't let house rivalry cloud your judgment.'

"Dad I don't want to be a Slytherin."

"Scorpius, you can be the person I never was, you don't have to be. Harry once told me that he should have been a Slytherin, but he wasn't because he asked the hat not to put him there. Follow your heart. But remember this, Scorpuis. Remember there is always a choice."

I gave him a quick hug.

"Bye son." I said nudging him towards the train.

He walked towards the train, but turned back and said. "Dad, I want to break the cycle."

**A/N: REVIEWS!**


	3. Worlds Apart

**A/N: Okay so I decided that I will do a chapter in Harry's PoV, then Draco's PoV, then Albus and then Scorpius. Sometimes they might be two sides of one story (or four as the case may be.) Sometimes each PoV will tell a different story.**

I spotted my brother in a carriage fairly close to the front, and briefly considered joining him. Very briefly. I continued down the train until I found an empty carriage, I guessed it was pretty close to the back, but I didn't mind. I settled down and took out a book, sitting sideways with my feet up looking towards the window. Hence I didn't notice the blond boy sooner.

I heard the door slide open slowly.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" He asked shyly, his cheeks pink and his eyes somewhat puffy, almost as though he had been crying.

"Sure, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He didn't look up from the floor.

"I'm Albus Potter." I told, friendly holding out a hand.

"I'm Scorpius."

"Scorpius? Malfoy."

"I'll go."

"What? Why? I really don't care." I figured that would explain the puffy eyes. Everyone else had made him feel bad.

"Oh, well um."

"Look, it was your Grandfather."

"And my Father." He looked suprised.

"My Dad said that 'Draco Malfoy' saved his life. My Dad isn't a liar. So it wasn't your Father, he was good, when it came right down to it."

"He had the Dark Mark."

"HAD. Not has, his faithful followers, who are all might I add locked up in Azkaban, still have the Dark Mark. Therefore, your Father wasn't faithful to Voldemort."

"I didn't know that." He blushed.

"Look, I don't care who your Dad is, but I'm thankful he exists or else I wouldn't, or what your last name is. You seem pretty cool. Friends?" I smiled at him, offering my hand once more.

"Okay, maybe this year won't be so bad." He shook my hand lightly.

I went back to reading occasionally looking up and talking to Scorpius a little. I was starting to realise that I was glad my Dad had suggested we become friends, Scorpius was pretty cool and we were into the same kind of things. I wondered what exactly James would think of this, and of course Mum's family given their record with Malfoys. I remembered what they would say about the Malfoys being narcissistic, evil, self-righteous bastards.

I didn't quite understand. I didn't know his Father, I didn't really know him all that well. But one thing I was pretty damned sure of. He really was worlds apart from how Uncle Ron had described all Malfoys.


	4. WE Are Different

The train slowly came to a halt and people began rushing around outside of the carriage. I got up and stretched my legs.

"We better get going." He said smiling.

The two of us walked out and followed the mass of first years to where we got the boats, sticking close to each other the whole time.

We reached the Great Hall and were being prepared for sorting. Lined alphabetically, meaning I was on my own.

I stood nervously chewing on my lip.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." McGonagall called, I rushed to the stool.

"Hmmm, so very difficult, Slytherin by Blood, Ravenclaw by Mind, Gryffindor by Heart and Hufflepuff by Emotion." The hat hissed in my ear.

After 5 minutes of deliberation the hat had still not answered. McGonagall stepped forward and removed the hat asking me to stay at the front so that the rest of sorting could take place. I nodded and scrambled down.

"Potter, Albus." Was the next time I was paying attention.

I noticed that the Gryffindor table had already begun making space for him. When I turned to look at Albus I noticed he had his eyes shut tightly and was gripping the chair. The hat made ummms and ahhhhs before McGonagall stepped in again, sending Albus to stand beside me. Jaws around the room fell, even on the teachers table, McGonagall herself looked shocked. Everyone had expected the hat to barely touch his head before announcing he was Gryffindor. Including myself.

The sorting went by from then without a hitch.

"And now you may feast." McGonagall clicked.

She came over to us. "Boys, could you follow me please? You are not in any trouble."

We walked out of the hall behind the Headteacher. As we passed James I saw him and Albus exchange a bizarre glance. I shook it off as a family thing.

"Boys, do take a seat." She gestured at the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk from where she now sat. "So, we had a feeling the two of you may be difficult in terms of housing."

"Why?" I asked abruptly. "Sorry, Head Mistress, I didn't mean to come across rude. I'm just surprised."

"Quite Scorpius, it was assumed by the majority, you would follow the Malfoy line into Slytherin, and the you Albus would follow your namesake and predecessors into Gryffindor. But not by me, nor by your Fathers. It is noted that you are both Parselmouths."

"What?" We both stared.

"Mr. Malfoy, when we asked your father, he said he didn't have a clue why you had picked up this trait. I did some digging, you are as you may or may not know a direct descendant-"

"Of Salazar Slytherin. I know, look I don't see how this doesn't make us both Slytherin by default."

"My Dad's a Parselmouth, he was a Gryffindor, Gryffindor enough to pull Godric's Sword out of the hat in his second year."

"Quite, now boys, I understand the two of you may be opposed to the idea, but given the situation, we would like you to be 'houseless' so to speak."

"Why?" Albus blurted.

"Because there are many reasons that hat couldn't place either of you, we would like you to share a dormitory with the Prefects. You two would share a room, but use their common room."

"Ma'am what exactly are these other reasons?" I asked.

"The Hat told you. Now this is a map to your dormitory, and the password to your common room." She pushed a piece of paper towards us.

"The two of you can go into any of the common rooms, for now, should I discover you have been causing trouble this privilege will be removed. Goodbye boys." She ushered us to the door.

We walked down the steps in silence, and all the way to our room in a likewise manner.

"Well this is uh, different."

"Scorpius, WE are different."


	5. Just A Hint Of Hope

**A/N: I know I know I've not updated since Tuesday but I'm sorry, I had a school thing, then a boyfriend thing, then a party. But hey ho, got a weeks holiday! I will update as often as I can, PROMISE!**

I walked into the restraunt, some fancy french place. I scanned the room quickly spotting the platinum blond hair of the man waiting for me. I side stepped through tables until I reached where he was sat.

"Draco, sorry for keeping you waiting, Lily was being awkward."

He laughed and gestured to the seat opposite him. I sat down and looked across at him.

"So how's business."[Oh my fucking god, how's buisness I am such a twat!]

"Fine, how have you been?"

"Great, Lily keeps complaining that she isn't at Hogwarts yet but other than that."

"Good." He smiled sincerely.

The waiter came over and handed us our menus, I noticed that he was speaking french. [This could be interesting.] The two of us picked up our menus and began scanning them for what we wanted, not really noticing that the waiter had wandered off. A few minutes later I looked up over the menu to see Draco watching me nervously.

"Draco, is something the matter?"

"No." He looked down turning pink.

I let out a quite chuckle and he glared at me. I flashed him a cheeky smile poking my tongue out at him and then continued to read the menu, it was mostly in french, and for the first time ever I was thankful for the summers we had all spent with Bill and Fleur in their holiday home in France.

The waiter came over to us, pen at the ready. "Bonjour messieurs, ce que souhaitez-vous pour ce soir?"

Draco opened his mouth I guessed he was probably fluent in most european languages but I spoke up first.

"Je voudrais que le pain à l'ail pour les débutants et les spaghettis pour les principaux. Qu'en pensez-vous Draco?"

His jaw dropped. It was quite cute really, he was genuinely shocked that I spoke french.

"Draco?" I prompted.

"Je vais avoir le même serveur merci." He regained his cool and spoke up. He sounded so sexy with the french accent. [Shit, when did Draco get sexy!]

"D'accord et quel vin voulez-vous boire?"

"Pas de vin, juste deux cokes alimentation s'il vous plaît?" I answered quickly.

"Merci." The waiter rushed off.

"No wine? Really."

"I've bloody seen you drunk before, never again! Besides don't you want to be sober, for one night." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you implying that I'm an alcoholic."

"Drake, you ARE and alcoholic."

"Please, just one glass."

"Nope."

"I'm old enough to buy it myself." He started to get up but I grabbed his wrist under the table.

"Please don't."

He looked me in the eyes, his were wide with surprise, the same as when I'd asked him out to lunch two weeks back at the train station. Surprise, with just a hint of hope.


	6. Thankful For A Distraction

**A/N: Still really sorry for not updating daily. But please don't hate me, I'm trying to balance my time I PROMISE.**

When he touched my wrist I felt a spark zip through my body. I looked up shocked but hopeful. I had long since accepted that I found Harry unbelievably attractive, seeing him in the prophet had caused me some serious issues.

He smiled at me. "Draco? Don't."

"I won't, why do you care though?"

"I don't like seeing you in that state. I just, its not nice."

He still had his hand on my wrist, I never wanted him to let go.

"I won't, I promise, but I need help."

"I'll help you, I just want to help."

"Thanks."

He let go of my hand somewhat, I believe, reluctantly when the waiter came across with our diet cokes.

"Merci beaucoup." The french tripped off his tounge, it was divine to hear him speak like that.

I smiled at him and put my hand on the table. To my surprise he laid his own very close, so that every so often our finger tips would brush against each other.

"Draco."

"Yes Harry?"

"Ummm, never mind, I'll ask later?." He mumbled blushing.

"Harry, what is it?"

"I just, it doesn't matter. Really it doesn't."

"It obviously does, 'nothing' wouldn't get you so edgy."

"Its just, I heard some rumours about you and I wondered if there was any truth in them."

"Ask away."

"Why did you actually divorce Astoria?"

"Because she slept around."

"Okay and well ummm well is Scorpius your son?"

"Harry, you actually have to ask that?"

"I know he looks like you but Teddy Lupin looks like me, he's not my son."

"Yes, he is MY son."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Harry shut up. Its fine, you've nothing to apologise for."

"Draco, there's one more rumour."

"What's that?"

"Someone, I heard that, ummm-"

"Spit it out will you." I unintentionally snapped.

"I heard someone say that you're gay."

"Bi."

"What?"

"I'm bisexual."

"Oh."

I looked down feeling like such an idiot I knew that I was probably some terrible shade of red. People say you should always tell the truth. But the only real truth, the one that everyone should know, is that the truth is not always the best thing to say.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I just ummm-"

"You weren't expecting it to be true?"

"Hmmm." He looked down.

I moved my hand over his. "Are you okay Harry?"

He looked up his eyes full of something I didn't recognise. He flashed a somewhat false smile. "Yeah."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." He looked puzzled.

"Tell the truth."

"Okay, I'm just shocked I guess, it was a surprise."

It was then I realised that he hadn't pulled his hand away. I brushed my thumb across his knuckles, watching carefully for his reaction. He turned slightly pink and bit his lip.

"And you Harry?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Ginny? Why did you get divorced?"

"Oh, we argued a lot, we had never really been right together but we hadn't the heart to walk away before."

"Oh."

"Draco?"

"Do you still see her and stuff?"

"No, I haven't heard from her for over 6months, she hasn't even written to her little prodigy."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, I mean she hasn't written to James, he was always her favourite."

"Parents shouldn't have favourites."

"She did."

"Harry, you know you asked me if I was-"

"Same as you, oh look the foods here."

I smiled, probably too heartily but I didn't give a damn. That meant I could finally have a shot. He was pink again, very very pink. When he had spotted the waiter he was obviously thankful for a distraction.


End file.
